musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Baynham
Full Name: Peter Baynham Born: 1960s Home: Cardiff, Wales Website Link(s): Instrument(s) * Writer * Actor Genre(s) * Comedy * Spoken Word Label(s) * WARP * BBC RIYL * Chris Morris Member of Has Notably Worked with * Chris Morris Musician Biography Peter Baynham is a frequent collaborator of Chris Morris and has written for Blue Jam, and appeared as Chris Morris' co-host/sidekick on the Chris Morris Music Shows. He also does solo material as well, and is a reknowned writer in his own right. Discography Albums EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 1 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 2 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 3 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 4 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 5 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 6 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 1 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 2 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 3 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 4 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 5 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 6 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 1 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 2 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 3 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 4 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 5 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 6 * Chris Morris' First Breezeblock Set * Chris Morris' Second Breezeblock Set * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 1: On paper the show may look like a list of records, but on air it's an activated warhead. It thrives on its profound disregard for its consequences * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 2: Playing records and shouting, and continuing his bid to save the network * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 3: Continuing his bid to save the network * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 4 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 5 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 6: The programme that hits the air like a 7-litre Ford Capri driven by a speedfreak mandrill * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 7: Try the new religious quiz, Beat The Bishop * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 8: Chris develops a taste for chocolate starfish * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 9: This week's comic offerings are written by Iggy Pop Barker, Suke Matterhorse, Maypedazz Jones, William Pixies Harness, Hi-There Basilcock and Skingsley Hoopmutton * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 10: This week, Peter Baynham flies Germaine Greer to Dartmouth * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 11 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 12 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 13: God Bless Peter Baynham * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 14: Tonight, with a later slot in the schedule, he can be even more outrageous than usual * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 15: Another hour of dangerously anarchic comedy * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 16 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 17 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 18 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 19: With some unsuspecting interviewees and more dangerously anarchic comedy * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 20 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 21: Including international tannoy contributions from Awilbi Faywed, Aheffbin Fayed and Babayev Rijboerdie - and more unsuspecting interviewees * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 22 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 23: Pre-recorded 24 hours in advance for the censors but with new profanities added secretly on the day of broadcast to show them who's really in control * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 24 Further Reading * Wikipedia Site Category:Artists